


Whatever helps

by Selana



Series: Frostiron 30 day OTP porn challenge [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sometimes gets lost in his work and not only neglects his friends and his lover, but himself. Loki finds an unconventional way to help with that.</p><p>This story is a complete stand-alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time it happened

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas [DizzyRedhead](archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyReadhead) and [faeleverte](archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who helped me turn this from a draft I didn't like into something I feel confident to publish.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism -- as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Tony’s relationship with Loki was kind of ordinary -- well, as ordinary as anything involving a demi-god and a genius who happened to be Iron Man could ever be.

Not everyone got it, but after the initial shock of him falling for the enemy, Tony’s friends had at least accepted, if not approved of, his choice in partners. Loki had changed when he’d returned to Earth, to Tony it had been obvious that he was _not_ the enemy any more. He of all people knew that a person could change if they wanted to, and if they had at least some support. And Loki was sexy, that was for sure.

When and how sexual attraction and curiosity had led to a relationship Tony didn’t know exactly, nor did he care. It was more important that Loki was unusually accepting of Tony’s sometimes erratic behaviour and the fact that he tended to cancel plans on short notice if he was buried in his work.

At the moment, Tony was working on a new prototype for communicators for the team. The current ones were okay, but broke down too easily when a lot of magic was involved in a fight. He couldn’t even remember how long he’d been in the workshop without a break. Jarvis had tried to make him get some rest a few times already, so it was probably over 24 hours. That was the point where Jarvis tended to interfere, or at least made an effort, which Tony usually ignored. He hadn’t taken the time to eat anything either, just drank lots of coffee and a few of the green shakes Dum-E made for him -- they were as good as a meal, right?

Suddenly -- or maybe not, Tony hadn’t noticed him enter -- Loki was standing in his workshop, Jarvis turned off the music and both of them were talking at him, trying to get him to stop working, to take a break.

“If you refuse to stop for at least long enough to listen to me, I will have to put you over my lap and spank you like a misbehaving youth!” Loki exclaimed when Tony stubbornly remained bent over his work and hunched his shoulders as if he could block out their voices that way.

And Tony whirled around, stared at him open mouthed, shocked both by Loki’s words and the flood of ‘Want!’ that was crashing through him.

Apparently Loki was able to read both in him, because the next thing that came out of his mouth was: “What is your safeword?” 

They had played with safewords before, and it had been a lot of fun, but was Loki just asking for permission to spank him? For not taking a break from his work? He must be crazy! Tony wasn’t a little boy to be told what to do and be punished for disobedience! 

“Palladium.” Apparently Tony’s mouth decided to ignore his brain, because he blurted his safeword out as if his life depended on it.

A savage grin spread across Loki’s face and a second later, Tony found himself bent over the workbench, arm twisted up behind his back and his jeans pulled down to expose his ass to the cool air.

Then there was pain, first Loki’s hand, then Tony’s own belt, and he kept struggling, and yelling at Loki, demanded to be left alone, to go back to work, but he never used his safeword, didn’t really want to, even if he didn’t understand why. It hurt, it was humiliating, and Tony was furious -- and then things shifted. Tony relaxed, the pain morphed at least partially into pleasure. They both got off, quick and hurried, a hand on Tony’s cock, Loki’s cock rubbing against Tony’s burning ass. 

After, Tony allowed himself to be led upstairs, ate whatever Loki put in front of him and then went to bed for a straight 8 hours of sleep. 

The next day, they talked about it, and agreed that whenever Tony neglected his body’s needs for too long -- didn’t eat, didn’t sleep in over 24 hours -- and refused to stop when asked by Loki, that Loki could repeat the spanking. Because the forced rest _had_ helped, Tony’s mind was working at full capacity again, and he found the mistake that had kept him from finishing his work within a few minutes.

It happened again, a few times -- Tony could just not shut down when he was working on something important, his brain refused to let go, to be still. And Loki never let him get away with it, if he was in danger of harming himself due to lack of sleep and food.

If his friends knew, they’d probably approve even less. Tony couldn’t imagine that they would get why he could agree to something like this. But he didn’t give a rat’s ass about it, this was between him and Loki -- and it helped.


	2. A necessary reminder

A few months had passed since that first spanking and often just the thought of it helped Tony to take better care of himself, not to work until he was crashing -- hard. Though there were still times when Loki had to remind him, often forcefully, that he wasn’t allowed to neglect himself for his work or for anything else. Tony loved and hated those times in equal measure, but he never once told Loki that he wanted out of their agreement.

Right now, Tony was furiously working on a new design for his suit -- he finally had another idea on how to improve the power of his thrusters without causing the suit to overheat or get too bulky, and this one might actually work. His fingers flew over the keyboard to enter variables, pulled a holographic display of the suit apart, discarded parts, created new ones, discarded them again. He didn’t know how long he had been working already, but he didn’t want to stop, now that he was making some progress at last.

“Sir, Mr. Laufeyson will be here for dinner in half an hour.” Jarvis interrupted his concentration.

“Call him, cancel.” Tony replied curtly, without even looking up or stopping in his work.

“I already did that the last three times you were supposed to have dinner with him.”

“Just tell him I’m busy, explain. I really don’t have time for dinner now.” Tony frowned, then discarded the changes he’d just made on the design for the new thrusters. The thought of cancelling on Loki again and how displeased he would be had caused him to repeat a mistake he had already made earlier. “And stop distracting me.”

“Very well, Sir.” Jarvis sounded disapproving, but Tony honestly didn’t care right now; he had more important things to worry about, like making his suit more effective.

He went back to his work, and actually made some progress this time. With a triumphant grin he spun around a while later to start a test production of one of the new thrusters -- and froze in place when he saw Loki standing in the door to his workshop, watching him.

“Judging from your victorious expression, I assume you are finished.” Loki raised a single eyebrow, otherwise he still looked completely relaxed. “So now you can leave the workshop and we can have dinner.”

“Didn’t Jarvis call you?” Tony glared at the ceiling, then looked back at Loki. “I’m busy, I have to produce and test the new design and…”

“Oh, he did call me.” Loki interrupted him with an icy voice. “But I told you last time that I would not allow you to cancel on me again unless there was an emergency.” A raised hand stopped Tony from claiming that this _was_ an emergency, kind of. “And no, a new design does not count as an emergency. You can just as well finish working on it later or tomorrow.”

“I just…” Tony started, but was cut short by a stony glare.

“Change into something presentable and we _will go out_ for dinner.” Loki’s voice brooked no argument. “Though if you insist on arguing, I will find a way to make you see things my way.” 

There was an undisguised threat in Loki’s tone and Tony swallowed. It wouldn’t be the first time he pushed Loki into tanning his hide -- which usually ended to both their satisfaction, but only after Tony had given up fighting him. Until then, it just hurt -- and it always left him sore and therefore distracted for at least a day or two. Giving in right now would probably be the fastest way to get back to his work.

“Okay, fine, I give up, dinner it is.” Tony growled out and walked towards his private elevator. “You coming up with me?” he asked back over his shoulder, too annoyed about having to interrupt his work to be polite.

Without another word Loki joined him, and they rode up in silence. While Tony changed into a clean pair of jeans and a button-down shirt, his thoughts kept going back to his design. He mentally calculated the chances of it working properly (89.3%) and how he could get rid of the remaining issues to get the success rate up to at least 95%. Starting a test production with anything lower than that would be a waste of time and resources.

“Tony, I want to have dinner with you; that requires you to be mentally present as well.” Loki sounded exasperated now. “Or do I really have to force your mind off your work?”

Tony shook himself out of his thoughts and focussed on the here and now again. He grinned at Loki. “All yours now. Where are we going?”

“Since my reservation was for an hour ago, you will have to come up with something.” Loki’s arms were crossed in front of his chest, and Tony noticed for the first time that he really was angry. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, walking up to Loki. He stretched to press a kiss to Loki’s lips and sighed in pleasure and relief when Loki kissed back after only a second of hesitation. “You know how I get when I’m working on something.” Loki’s right arm wrapped around Tony’s shoulders, his left hand held Tony’s chin in a loose grip.

“And you know that we agreed that if I have to, I will force you to take a break. And to shut off that busy brain of yours for a while.” He pressed another quick kiss on Tony’s lips. “So stay with me now, or I _will_ take you over my lap and make you focus on something that is definitely not your work.”

“You’re right, I agreed to that.” Tony tensed at the thought of getting spanked -- though he was not sure anymore if it was in anticipation or in fear. “Don’t think you’ll have to resort to drastic measures today.” He shot Loki a dazzling smile. 

“Now, dinner. Jarvis, find us somewhere to go and make a reservation. Let me know when we’re at the car.”

“Of course, Sir.” Hmm… Tony could have sworn that Jarvis sounded pleased.

As usual, Jarvis managed to get a reservation for them at a nice restaurant, even on such short notice, and directed Tony to a guarded parking garage nearby. 

All throughout the admittedly great dinner, Tony found his thoughts drifting back to work, but thought he had managed to catch himself and turn his attention back on Loki without being caught out. He was certain that he had managed to maintain a decent conversation and had made sure to at least nod in what he hoped were the right places.

When they finally returned back home, Tony automatically turned towards his workshop because his thoughts were again, or maybe still, working furiously on improvements to the thrusters -- and then he found himself stopped short by a hard grip on his arm.

“Where do you think you are going?” Loki asked, glaring at him. “Not enough that I had to wait for you to finish whatever you were doing, and that you kept thinking about work all evening long,” oops, he had been caught, “now you are trying to ditch me as soon as we are back here?”

“I didn’t try…” Tony flailed to come up with a good excuse why he had turned towards the workshop, but was silenced by Loki’s glare. He took in a deep breath and tried again. “Sorry.”

“With me, now!” Loki ordered. He let go of Tony’s arm and turned towards the living room, clearly expecting him to follow. Tony hesitated for a moment, then decided that it would be easier to do as he was told; he was already in enough trouble.

When he entered the living room, Loki was sitting on a high backed dining chair that he had pulled out and placed with the back to the dining table -- on which Tony saw a wooden paddle, one he knew hurt like hell and left him marked for several days when Loki used it in earnest.

“Come on, you don’t need that,” he whined, gesturing at the paddle. He stopped in the doorway and looked pleadingly at Loki.

“If you keep stalling, I can get worse things than a paddle.” Loki motioned for Tony to come closer, apparently not moved by Tony’s pleas. “You know what to do, or do I have to make you?”

“No, Loki.” Tony looked down at his feet, willing them to walk the few steps through the room and over to Loki. 

As much as he liked his relationship with Loki, and as much as he usually enjoyed submitting to him, at times like this he couldn’t help but wonder why he had agreed to give Loki that much power over him. Oh, yeah, because he was much happier and healthier that way. And it wasn’t that Loki ever abused his position or really forced Tony into something. He could always safeword and stop things right there and then. They both knew that he wouldn’t, though, or he would have never asked Loki for this.

Tony stopped next to the chair, still not looking up from the floor. It almost felt worse when he had to do this himself than when Loki forced him over his lap, didn’t leave him much choice. This was embarrassing, being treated like a little boy -- and choosing to let Loki treat him like this.

“Are you waiting for an invitation?” Loki’s voice sounded cold, and Tony knew he couldn’t stall any longer if he didn’t want to make this even worse on himself. 

With a sigh he bent forward, only to be stopped by Loki’s hand on his arm. “Trousers down first.”

Tony was blushing furiously now, but he fumbled open his jeans and pushed them down to his knees.

“Underwear too, Tony. Quit stalling.” 

Swallowing hard, Tony did as he was told; Loki’s voice had taken on that dangerous edge that made it clear that things would get very much worse very quickly if Tony didn’t obey _right now_. Bare-assed he bent over again and awkwardly draped himself over Loki’s lap.

“I am glad you chose to cooperate.” 

A strong arm around his waist pinned Tony in place the second he had settled, and at the same moment Loki’s free hand hit first one cheek, then the other with a loud slap. Tony gasped at the sudden pain and tensed, fighting against Loki’s hold. It was of no use, Loki was too strong and all his struggling didn’t get him away from ringing slap after slap. Heat spread all through his ass, and over the back of his thighs, pain getting worse every time Loki hit him. 

Tony kept fighting -- against the hold, against the pain, against the urge to cry out, against the tears threatening to come. And Loki kept hitting him, again and again and again until Tony’s world had narrowed down to the pain in his backside, to the loud ring of the slaps and his own gasps. There was no way to evade Loki’s hand, no matter how much Tony struggled, Loki’s aim was too good and his arm held Tony completely immobile. 

Loki focussed on hitting the crease of Tony’s ass now, making the pain even worse, almost too much. Tony yelled, but had no more words, no more insults to hurl Loki’s way. The pain overwhelmed his senses; he couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but lay there and submit to the spanking. His brain shut down, he stopped fighting, didn’t have any energy left. Tony’s breath came out in short gasps and sobs, tears were running down his face and he slumped in Loki’s hold.

“There you go.” Loki’s voice sounded calm and soothing now, making Tony relax even more. His hand stroked gently over the inflamed flesh that he had been spanking just a moment before. “Almost done now.” Tony sobbed harder at the thought of more pain, and yet he couldn’t find it in him to fight or ask Loki to stop. Not thinking, just feeling -- even if it was pain -- was too nice. He just relaxed again; he hadn’t even noticed that he had tensed up until the tension was gone.

Something cold and hard touched his burning ass, and Tony sighed at the momentary relief. Then the paddle smacked into him and made him cry out, it hurt so much more than Loki’s hand had. Again, Loki didn’t hesitate, didn’t drag things out. He kept hitting Tony’s ass and the back of his thighs in quick succession, until the pain was almost too much -- and then it was as if a switch was flipped inside, and Tony moaned in pleasure at the heat spreading through his body. Every smack of the paddle sent a wave of arousal right to his cock, which was completely hard within moments and rubbing against Loki’s trousers.

“So beautiful like this.” Loki’s voice broke through the haze of lust and pain and pleasure, it sounded silky now. “When you finally give in to the pain.” Another flurry of smacks made Tony thrust his hips back, trying to get more. “And then beg for more with your whole body.” Something clattered to the floor and a hand kneaded Tony’s ass hard enough to make him gasp. “Have to be careful not to hurt you too much when you are like this.”

Strong hands pulled Tony up until he was standing in front of Loki, who steadied him with a hand on his waist and pulled his pants up with the other. Tony hissed at the rough scrape of jeans over his throbbing ass. Then Loki stood up as well and Tony relaxed into his arms, too exhausted to hold himself upright.

“Bedroom. I want to get you out of your clothes.” The husky sound of Loki’s voice made Tony aware of the erection pressing against him. He groped for Loki’s belt, but found himself held at arm’s length suddenly. “Bedroom!” That was definitely an order now. 

Reluctantly Tony let himself be steered to the bedroom and sat down on the bed when Loki prompted him to. Another hiss as he sat down, but the pain was dim, insignificant in the face of his arousal and the knowledge that Loki would fuck him soon. Well, he hoped he would. Right now he kneeled in front of the bed and taking off Tony’s shoes and socks. Tony’s shirt was unbuttoned next and slipped off his shoulders, down his arms. Tony dropped down on the bed and lifted his hips in a silent plea for Loki to remove his jeans as well.

With a soft chuckle Loki complied and soon joined Tony on the bed -- apparently he had undressed as well. Tony approved of all the skin available to his touch and wrapped his arms around Loki’s body, tried to pull him into a kiss and get some friction on his cock.

“Have a little patience, Tony.” Loki brushed a kiss on his cheek, then pulled out of Tony’s arms. “At least let us get properly on the bed.” Oh, yes, their legs dangled over the edge, Tony hadn’t really noticed.

Accompanied by some grumbling, Tony pushed himself up, until his head came to rest on a pillow. Again he stretched out his hands and pulled Loki close, and he went willingly this time. They kissed leisurely for a few moments, then Loki pushed Tony’s hands over his head and pinned them there. Short thrusts of his hips brought their erections in contact with each other and Tony gasped into Loki’s possessive kiss.

“Turn around. I want to fuck you.” Loki was breathing heavily now. He released Tony’s wrists and pushed himself up far enough to give Tony room to move.

Tony sighed in disappointment when Loki released him; he enjoyed being pinned and helpless. But he did want to get fucked, very much, so he hurried to comply and turned around -- only to push his hips up until his still smarting ass rubbed against Loki’s cock. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from Loki -- and a hand clenching in his hair, pulling his head back. 

“Behave, or I will make sure that I am the only one who finds release tonight.”

Tony’s cock twitched at the rough treatment and the threat in Loki’s voice, and he let out a sound that was embarrassingly close to a whimper. Slowly he let his hips sink down onto the bed again.

“That is better.” Loki praised him and released his hold on Tony’s hair. 

He let his weight drop down on Tony’s back, pinning him in place with his body. One hand grabbed Tony’s wrists and pressed them into the pillow above his head, the other stretched out to grab something -- the lube -- from the nightstand. 

“Keep your hands there and lift your hips.” Loki ordered and pushed himself off Tony’s body to kneel between his spread thighs.

Tony’s movements were clumsy, but he managed to get to his knees without lifting his hands off the pillow. He felt completely exposed, his backside still hurting and hot -- and his cock was hard and throbbing. He wanted, needed, to be touched, to be fucked. Something, anything, he desperately waited for Loki to take pity in him and touch him already.

Loki didn’t make him wait long; a cold, slick finger pushed against him almost as soon as he had finished moving -- and then, finally, pressed inside. Tony lost himself in the feeling of being stretched, of Loki’s other hand kneading his ass, sending a delicious mix of pleasure and pain and heat through his body. Another finger was added, then a third. Tony was a whimpering mess now, wanted nothing more than to get fucked -- hard and fast and desperate.

After moments, minutes, hours, Loki took pity on him -- or ran out of patience, Tony didn’t care -- and replaced his fingers with his cock. He set up an almost painfully hard, fast, oh so perfect rhythm. Tony whimpered and gasped with every thrust and as Loki bent forward, pinned his wrists to the pillow and began to fuck him hard enough to drive his hips down and his cock against the mattress, his breath escaped him in one long, drawn out whine. He was so close, felt so good, pinned down, helpless, unable to do anything but let Loki fuck him however he wanted. 

One particularly hard thrust made Loki’s hips slam painfully against Tony’s well spanked ass, pushing him over the mattress, adding almost too much friction on his cock. He cried out and Loki repeated the movement again and again, hitting Tony’s prostate with nearly every thrust. Pleasure surged through him, so good, too much now, too much to hold it in… and then he came with a scream while Loki kept fucking into him, fucked him through it, still was fucking him when the pleasure receded, leaving him over-sensitive. 

Tony sobbed out his next breath, but he couldn’t do anything, was still pinned in place. Another thrust, even harder this time, made him sob for real, but Loki had stilled, was tensing above him and gasped out a shuddering breath. Tony could feel Loki’s cock twitch inside him, then Loki collapsed on top of him, hips moving in short, uncoordinated thrusts as he rode out his orgasm.

The pain, his recent orgasm, Loki’s weight pinning him in place, all combined to create a leisurely haze in Tony’s mind and he allowed himself to drift. Not quite asleep, but not fully conscious either. He was dimly aware of Loki rolling off him, cleaning them both up, holding a water bottle to his lips so he could drink. And he reacted to Loki’s touch, to his gentle words, but found himself unable to answer -- and unable to care that for once his brain didn’t seem to work. 

Loki’s hands were gentle now, stroking him carefully, applying cool lotion to his throbbing backside. Tony mumbled something in agreement, he didn’t know what he had said or tried to say. But Loki seemed to understand.

“You’ve done so well… so beautiful… trust me so much… lovely... “ Tony couldn’t quite focus on what Loki said to him, but he picked up on the praise and love. How did he deserve someone who loved him and helped him so much? Didn’t matter, he had Loki, and Loki thought he deserved it. 

Tony stretched and reached a hand out for Loki, murmured something to let Loki know how much he appreciated him. 

“Shhh, I know.” Loki’s voice calmed Tony down even more, let him drift even further. Blankets were spread over him, surrounded him. Then Loki slipped under the blankets with Tony and held him close, murmured “Go to sleep” in his ear. Tony did just that, too content and relaxed to worry about work or anything else.


End file.
